Auzdtek Vergohnieng
"Äuzdtek Vergohnieng", officially called "The Greater Imperial Union of Auzdtlann and Great Häudenöhssish-Americana" and often referred to as The Imperial Republic of Äuzdtlann, Äuzdtlann or simply the I.R.A., is a Constitutional Federal Republic with a constitutional monarchy comprising two reigons, six provinces, ninety-four states and a federal district is the second largest country in the world and the most populous in the world with over 1.9 billion people, approximately one-fourth of the world's population. The nation dominates most of the North American continent as well as part of South America and Iceland. The Imperial Republic also includes several small islands in the North Atlantic and shares borders with Schjaertlach, The Federal Republic of Kanein, The Ihnkeiæid Federation, Eimährlrhekluz and The Russian Federation. At 17.83 million square kilometers and with about 1,982,936,000 people, The Imperial Republic is the second largest country by total area, and the largest nation in the world by population. The Imperial Republic is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, in part do to large-scale immigration from many countries. The I.R.A. is a developed country with a high standard of living. The I.R.A. economy is the largest national economy in the world, with an estimated 2008 gross domestic product (GDP) of AK $35.3 trillion (43% of the world total based on nominal GDP and almost 45% at purchasing power parity).The country accounts for approximately 58% of global military spending and is a leading economic, political, and cultural force in the world. The I.R.A. is one of the world's top ten exporters, and is a leader in technologically advanced goods such as electronics, automobiles, ships, machinery, aircraft, petrochemicals and robotics, headed by Xiejukohachdtl, Veirgnthlaed and Kyruwezier-Neizxschtrohlhnxaed. In 2009 The I.R.A. was the worlds largest manufacturer by total number of goods and overall monetary income, it was also the world largest largest consumer and the worlds second largest importer. In addition, it is a nuclear state and has the world's largest standing military with the worlds largest defense budget. Ancient Auzdtek civilization—one of the world's earliest—flourished in the fertile valley of Xschienghjeiss. For over 4,000 years, Auzdtekan culture influenced the entire North American continent giving rise to other cultures within the Greater Auzdtekan Cultural Spectrum. This larger amalgamation of Auzdtekan-based peoples were not part of the original Auzdtek kingdoms officialy but they were more of a loose group of various peoples linked by similar liguistic, artistic and cultral aspects, all these people including the Auzdtekan people themselves were known as the were known as the Reutiglâerfierxtek meaning "the grand people". For approximately 3,600 years political system was based on hereditary monarchies (also known as dynasties). The first of these dynasties was the Viehrtxuhrliejengk Dynasty but it was later the Sohlthdtzieruhngryeik Dynasty who first unified all Reutiglâerfierxtek peoples in 2418 BC thus creating the modern cultural boundries of the I.R.A. The last dynasty to hold true power, the Kohnsein Dynasty, ended in 1447 with the introduction of the Christian religion by spanish explorers and the founding of the modern democratic IRA by the large warrior and scholar class, many of whom had converted to Christianity themselves. Etymology The Name Auzdtlann is a compound named from the Classical Auzdtek formal noun for sun "Auzdtrh" (Classical Auzdtek:X, Seginxield:XXXXX) and the sufix "Lann"(Classical Auzdtek:X Seginxschield XXX) meaning "land" or "place". The elimination of the elimination of the absolutive "rh" from "Auzdtrh" occurs because of several morphalogical aspects of Classical Auzdtek. Unlike modern Auzdtek in which only subject words are given absolutives, Classical Auzdtek requires the addition of either the absolutive "rh" for when the word is being used in the context of an object or the absolutive "th" for when the word is being used to describe an action. The word "Auzdtrh" meaning, literaly "sun, object" must be turned into a simple word by removeing the "rh" absolutive which denotes it as a finished word before it can be used as a part of a proper noun with the suffix for land, "lann". Although the Auzdtek government must legaly accomadate all languages most times the country is simply refered to on official documents as "Auzdtlann" and not as "sun-land" in each respective language. Most Reutiglâerfierxtek lanuguages have similar words for sun and land and also have similar morphologic principals therfor many have similar and sometimes identical words for "Sun-land". * Häudenöhss: Aüssdtlanh * Kanienkeh: Auzdlachgn * Skarüreh: Aüssxshtlanh * Meingelzdxaft: Oûzhdrlan * Eimährhlrek: Âwungzdlaenk * Ihnkeiæid: Æhjusitzlaim Category:Countries